lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Sparks the Rescue
Sparks the Rescue is a five-member American rock band from Maine. They formed when members of three high school bands Pozer, Short of April and Two Girls Later converged.Sparks The Rescue: Biography Their debut EP Stumbling Skyward was released independently in 2005 with McAllister and O'Connell sharing main vocal duties. The band released the Hey, Mr. Allure EP in 2006, which saw the addition of lead vocalist Alex Roy. On February 6, 2007, Sparks the Rescue released their junior EP The Secrets We Can't Keep after signing to Double Blind Music.Sparks The Rescue: The Secrets We Can't Keep This release saw the departure of their keyboardist. STR officially released their debut full-length album Eyes to the Sun on May 5, 2009 on Fearless Records (the album was previously released October 7, 2008 on Double Blind Music). The album was produced by Jonathan Wyman of Halo Studios in Westbrook, ME.Sparks The Rescue Info History Toby McAllister, Ben Briggs and Nate Spencer formed the group Pozer in 1999, while still in junior high school. After years of local shows and failed Battle of ban competitions the band decided to add Patrick O'Connell on guitar and vocals and Marty Mcmorrow on synthesizer and vocals]]. The band changed their name to Sparks the Rescue and started shedding its skate punk aesthetic—gaining popularity and playing shows throughout New England. Alex Roy was added as main vocalist in 2006, and the group continued to heavily tour the East Coast in preparation for and support of their new Hey, Mr. Allure EP. On April 13, 2008 McMorrow posted a blog stating that he would be leaving the band because he "didn't feel like it was what he should be doing anymore". He played his last show with the band on April 20, 2008 at The Big Easy in Portland, Maine. The band released their first album in 2008 on Double Blind Music titled Eyes to the Sun, which got the group signed to Fearless RecordsSparks the Rescue sign to Fearless Records and completed the transformation from post-hardcore to pop rock. Fearless re-released the album featuring new songs and a different track listing in May 2009 and Billboard charts for the 5-15-09 issue reported Eyes to the Sun coming in at 3rd in the Top Heatseekers Chart for the Northeast. The songs "Autumn" and "Skeleton" are in regular rotation on the band's hometown radio station, WCYY and the song "Hello Mexico" appeared on the first episode of the Real World's Cancun season. "Autumn" also appeared on the latest series of MTV's The Hills. In late 2009, MTV announced Sparks the Rescue as the official winner of the 2009 "I Want My Music On MTV! Competition!", stating that the band will "rub elbows with A-List artists at the 2009 Woodie Awards".Congratulations Sparks The Rescue The songs "Autumn" and "We Love Like Vampires" are available on Tap Tap Revenge 3 for iPod Touch and iPhone. In 2010 rhythm guitarist Patrick O'Connell left the band due to personal reasons. Soon after his departure, the band added guitarist Mike Naran to the group. After the band finished "Vans Warped Tour 2010", they started focusing on a new album which will be released May 10, 2011. It was confirmed on their Twitter that they had entered the studio to begin work on their second album. The band also contributed a cover of "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum for the 2010 Punk Goes Pop 3 collaboration. They recently released a new song titled "Postcard Of A Tidal Wave" on the Fearless Records 2011 Music Sampler. This song will appear on their new album which will be titled "Worst Thing I've Been Cursed With". On March 11 the band released a "Charlie Sheen Version" of the song "Better Side of Me" from the album Worst Thing I've Been Cursed With. Band members Current members *Alex Roy – lead vocals, keyboards, synthesizers (since 2006) *Toby McAllister – lead guitar, backing vocals (since 2005) *Mike Naran- rhythm guitar (since 2010) *Ben Briggs – bass (since 2005) *Nathan Spencer – drums (since 2005) Former members *Patrick O'Connell – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2005–2010) *Marty Mcmorrow – lead vocals, keyboards, synthesizers (2005–2008) Discography Studio albums *''Eyes to the Sun'' (2008) * Worst Thing I've Been Cursed With (2011) EPs *''Stumbling Skyward'' (2005) *''Hey, Mr. Allure'' (2006) *''The Secrets We Can't Keep'' (2007) Compilation appearances *'''Tis The Season To Be Fearless'' : "Christmas Brings Me Down" *''Punk Goes Pop 3'' : "Need You Now" (Lady Antebellum Cover) *''Punk Goes X'' : "Mountain Song" (Jane's Addiction Cover) References External links *Sparks the Rescue on MySpace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia